1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device and a control method for the display device.
2. Related Art
There has been known a display device that displays an image related to a real space (see, for example, JP-A-2006-12042 (Patent Literature 1)). The display device described in Patent Literature 1 displays a CG image aligned with a real world or a video of the real world. A user can observe a state in which the CG image is superimposed on any real object and a state in which the CG image is not superimposed on any real object.
The display device described in Patent Literature 1 switches display and non-display of the CG image as desired by the user. It has been desired that a device that performs display related to a real outside scene is utilized for the purpose of changing the display even if the user does not instruct the change each time and informing the user of information.